Death Has a Color
by LECandeh
Summary: October & Grey are sent on a mission to find & kill the one known as Danny Fenton, making him in the process go completely insane & although the 3 of them don't know what thier in for, the dark & myseterious boss knows exactly what he's doing & who DP is
1. Pink October

**Candeh: **Since the last chapter in my latest story turned out to be completely **Bolded**, I decided I'd have to go out and get the program to download the Word Processor on here. So, here we are, non-bolded with complete normal font action. HI-YAH! And, since I don't have to keep writing br all over the place, I am liking just hitting the Tab and Enter keys every so often...

But, since I still can't find the dammed 'AutoCorrect' key, I'm typing as slow as possible so I don't make mistakes. Than again, I always make mistakes…whatever.

Anyways, there's a full summary below since it wont keep it all up on the main page, so, read, review, and be off. Unless you happen to be Druggie101, who will read, try to be cool and review with a rather pathetic response, and than go on about how he's not a homosexual, but a sex loving man who loves "women." Have pity on the little guy, his dick is as small as your pinky finger and he is obviously confused about the difference between blowup dolls and actual human beings. Thanks.

**Summary: **Danny Fenton is hospitalized after passing out during class at Casper High School. And, even though everyone thinks he's seeing things, Danny is sure he saw them; two ghosts, following him around. But he's right; October and Grey, two ghosts sent to kill Danny, have been shortening slightly on their job, and their boss isn't too pleased. Now, both October and Grey have been put on a time limit, and if Danny Phantom isn't dead in a matter of days, the entire Amity Park would suffer along with him.

**Chapter One:**

Sam Manson stared at her "help" below her. Tucker, who had promised not to fool around, had resided flinging black paint across the room like paint rockets and the raven haired Danny, who had been slouched against the other side of the room, feverishly repainting the same spot in a bored monotone. "Wow," She said from her ladder, when she had suggested the two help her paint her bedroom she had not expected slackers, "you know what they say?" She paused and took a look at the painting job she'd accomplished; black walls from head to toe painted deep and almost professionally. Tucker's wall had been almost as bad as Danny's however, and she sighed at the half white wall below her. "There's no such thing as good help these days."

Danny blinked from his spot on the ground and ceased painting little black slashes of paint. "Who said that you don't get good enough help these days?" He asked, pulling himself up of the ground and standing like a proud father in front of his paint job. Three black pint lines crossed the entire wall. "I think I should go into this as a profession."

Sam chuckled, "Do it, Danny, open a home painting business." The thought of Danny in a uniform made her almost loose her balance atop the ladder, "Or be a police man." Danny cringed knowing with his other "job" as Danny Phantom, police work wouldn't go over so well.

"How about I pass on becoming a police officer?" He said, turning back to the dark room. "Do you want the ceiling done?" He half pleaded thoughtfully for her to decline, but she thought it over and hopped off the ladder just as she finished painting her whole wall black.

"Black ceiling, black walls." She thought out loud to two tired boys. "That would be a bit darker, now wouldn't it? You two are coming back tomorrow, right?"

"No," Tucker wished from the corner, but Sam shot him an angry look and he held up his hands in defense. "Kidding, only kidding." Sam walked over to Danny and snatched the brush from out of his hands and began painting in the white spots left over.

Sam still hadn't finished finding Danny a suitable job. She flung the paintbrush along the wall making it completely black, "How about a fireman?"

Tucker was the one to answer, however, "You just are getting closer and closer to male prostitute!" He accused and Sam shrugged.

"Why not become a Playboy model, Danny?" She teased, giggling as she moved across the room. When no one answered she shrugged, "I like it, at least." And she hopped off the ladder, coming face to face with the chuckling boys. "What's so funny?" She teased as she paraded the room with her roller, "Don't you think Paulina would like it?"

Danny wiped his eyes and leapt off the ladder to the carpet in Sam's bedroom. He swatted the air in front of him, "Naw," he said kidding, thinking of the brunette Paulina. He'd had a crush on her ever since he could remember, "I'd only go out for PlayGhost modeling—"

But it was just than when the door to the bedroom opened and the two of Sam's parents stood in it's doorframe, "Daniel Fenton?" The blonde and tall man asked. His hands were on his hips and he tried not to look disgusted at his daughter's unique taste of wall coloring. Sam's red haired mother shook her head and stared the young Fenton boy down.

"Hmm?"

"Oh," Danny stuttered over Sam and Tucker's laughter, "I um—Sam, Tucker and I we were—I, uh." And when she knew he was not going to get himself anywhere, Sam grabbed the boy by his slim shoulders and pushed him like a cart out the door of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door with one last chuckle at her friend's nervousness.

"Bye, Danny," she giggled from her front porch, and she watched him scram out of the house like a quick moving cat in the streets. When he thought he couldn't get any farther away from the large house of Samantha Manson, Danny slowed his running pace down to a fairly slow walk.

He enjoyed the cool breeze outside and lifted his head up to the brilliant stars in the sky. Underneath the golden spot of the streetlights, he could tell that he was utterly alone, and he was beginning to enjoy it until he crossed the street, and a pale and gruff voice emerged from a dying tree's branches. "What 'cha doing out here all alone?" It asked with a hiss.

Danny stepped back, cleaning out his ears, "Hello?" He asked, knowing he couldn't have heard a voice; the streets were empty, filled with leftover rain from the night before. "Who's there?" And from the bushes of the large tree, came a long pool of black liquid, filing down to Danny's red shoes.

He stared up on the top of the tree and caught sight of a long, slender leg, shimmering in the twinkling moonlight like a bulb. She bit her lip excitedly when she saw him looking up at her and she snapped her fingers once excitedly once their eyes met. "Oh," she said in a raspy voice, "I asked you what you're doing out here all alone. It's late you know."

Danny back away into the brick wall of a near by building just as the young teenage girl hopped off the high tree branch, landing directly on her feet which sported bright pink pumps. She walked crossing one leg over another and with a dark smile on her face. "Who are you?" Danny managed to spit from his spot along the wall. He tried to quiet his nervousness, but he couldn't help shaking a bit.

He looked the girl up and down. Besides the fact that she remained looking like she had been dead for years, she was pretty. Her black hair was long and messy behind her and her bright pink streaks stood out like lightning. Her nails were long and black and she held them in front of her pale and ghost-like face. She winked, looking like an underage prostitute, and sending long black eyelashes down like a wind shield wiper before smiling and moving her long strand of pink hair out of her face. "What cha doing out here all alone?" She asked again, this time standing frozen in her spot on the ground.

"I'm just going home," Danny responded, regaining only a bit of confidence and straightening out his shirt. "I was at my friend's house and now I'm going—"

"I don't care where you're heading too," the pink teenage girl said. She flashed him bright pink eyes that stood out like two light stars. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Um," Danny stuttered, trying to be polite. He had never seen this girl around before, and half of him had been happy about it. She neared him with a seductive smile.

"Shhh," she said, sending a long fingernail to his mouth, ceasing his talking. He froze and she watched his bright blue eyes in the darkness, "Danny Fenton, am I right?" He began to answer her, but she shook her head. "Danny Fenton hmm? You don't happen to know who Danny Phantom is, do you?" She asked him, and he yanked his face away from her finger.

"Danny Phantom?" He asked, pretending to be entirely clueless, "I don't even know—"

Her face lost its sweetness and her thin eyebrows narrowed. She curled her bottom lip and grabbed the raven-haired boy by the chin. "October," she said, "like the month." And when he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "The name, sweetie, the name's October."

"Are you—"

"Human?" October asked, puffing like a fish, "Do I look like I'm human?" She asked him again, grabbing her thin cheeks with her thumbs, "I'm practically white!" And when he looked her up and down as if he was astonished, she giggled slightly, "I love 'em when they can't think," she responded to herself and eyed him just before he pulled away and neared the tree. "You don't have to do that!" She told him, pointing at his chest before he changed, "I already know who you are,"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Want?" October formed a fist with her long fingers and blew on the quickly before rubbing it on her pink skirt and smiling, "Isn't want such a strange word? I mean, there's a bit of a fine line between wanting and actually needing."

"Need?"

"It's a bit of a question about what I need, and not what I want." She said, her eyes flashing as they reflected in the rain puddles around them. "You decide; am I going to need it. Or am I going to _want _it."

Danny stuttered, "What do you want, Ms. October?"

October huffed, "Ms?" She asked, rolling her pink eyes and biting her bright pink lipstick lips. "No one's ever called me that since I was-" she stopped and looked up at him once again, moving towards him with her crossed legs.

"Since what?" Danny couldn't help but ask, and he kept his focus on her burning bright eyes.

"Since I was alive." And she got close to the boy's nose sending her fingers running up and down his spine. And she backed away, eyeing the boy just as he was about to scream, "I'm going Ghost!" And she snapped her fingers together and just like that, the boy's knees went weak and he collapsed to the ground like a board.

She bent down and let her cold hand touch his warm forehead. He was unconscious on the cold sidewalk, and she had liked it that way, but her distance from her actual duty had been biting at her since he'd fallen. She tutted at his limp body, "Remember," she whispered in his ear so he could hear her, even when he wasn't awake, "you make the decision." And before she knew it there were several footsteps from around the corner and from the back of her eye she caught sight of a nearby street cop. He must have heard the boy fall and come to investigate.

_No worries, _she thought to herself as she heard the puddle splash as the cop's foot plunged down deep inside it. She stood up and listened to the cop as he rounded the corner and eyed her back, "What are you two doing back here?" He asked, and the girl spun around, staring at the policeman with her bright eyes. She walked forwards, crossing each leg over the other and the cop reached into his pocket nervously. "Stop right there!" He yelped from his post with his legs spread open in ready.

She made no sound, but she stepped slightly to her left and the nervous blond cop saw from behind her the hand of a young boy, passed out heavily on the street. He raised an eyebrow and stared the girl walking towards him down, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked her, but there came no response. He drew out his walkie-talkie and, just as he was about to speak, the girl snapped her fingers and disappeared into the dark of the night, leaving only the image of two bright pink eyes.

**Candeh- **Review and I'll update. Mhmn thanks so much.


	2. Orange and Grey

**Candeh- **I know, I know, I'm feeling really corny and old fashioned right now, but I'm sitting on the couch pretzel-style, eating celery, and watching good-old "21 Jump Street." It's pretty yummy, too, though I'm having trouble focusing while my husband, Johnny Depp is on the television.

But don't ask me why it's "21 Jump Street" and not something newer because the answer will be simply strange and in all, a bit weird. But, if you're just dying to know, it's because I have an entire collection of Johnny Depp stuff, and this is like the perfect Johnny thing to have. Don't believe me? Hmm, I'm not sure how exactly t prove it, but you can think of something if you are seriously that suspicious.

**Chapter Two:**

**Orange and Grey**

Once she was entirely sure that she was completely alone in the dark, October flickered her eyes open, embracing the blackness around her. She exhaled, letting her mind wander about and clicking her tongue to silent rhythms in her head. There was something about the absentness that clamed her and she felt completely comfortable with herself.

She took a quick seat down on the marble statue below her and crossed her legs, thankful that her shoes had not given her any blisters. But behind her, the large head of the silver statue turned and smirked as it gazed at the girl below. "Don't you move, Grey," the girl sighed, not looking up form her pink pumps.

The face in the statue lost it's smirk and frowned down upon the pink streaked head of October. He shut his eyes with a quick roll and slide down the side of the figure before slumming down and standing before the girl, frown and all. "You need to shut the eyes in the back of your head!" He said sarcastically and with a hint of disappointment. October giggled and let her torso go limp as she laid face-up on the statue's rim, "Aw, sweetie," she replied, exhaling a long wind of bright pink smoke from her lips, "You know those eyes could burn a hole right through you."

The boy shuffled. Normally, he'd been just as much as a smooth talker but tonight, of all nights, he'd been particularly nervous. "I can see it," he huffed as the chain on his tight black pant flickered in the moonlight, "I can see it in your annoying little eyes you screwed it up."

October looked away almost ashamed, "I was getting ready too—" she started but the boy cut her off with a look of anger and aggravation.

"Damn!" He shouted and he paced in the puddle on the sidewalk. October watched the boy through her open eyes, regretting she'd known him as well as she did. Ever since she could remember he'd been the same; pale skinned with blazing bright orange eyes. "You look like a dammed pumpkin!" She'd often told him about his bright orange Mohawk and black mittens that had been cut at the fingers. He'd resented it and, since he'd loathed the color pink as much as he swore he'd hated her, he'd been at her about pink as much as she'd been around him about it. "What?" he asked her like a scolding parent, "Did you fall for his baby blues?"

"In my defense," she said with a smirk, "they were really pretty."

The boy growled, sending her a flash of bright white teeth. October giggled; she had never felt exactly threatened. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes and kneeling before her. "October," he started his bright orange pendant waving in the air around hi neck, "since when have you not been dazed by another kid's eyes? This is it, baby, Danny _Phantom_. We've got to out this kid and look, Ms. October is all ready to marry herself off to him!"

"Marriage is a little too soon don't you think?" October joked and when the boy didn't laugh, she pushed his shoulder playfully, "Come on, Grey," she sighed, "I'm not that gal anymore. I'm dead."

"Doubt it," he sighed, and October looked hurt before she smirked and winked her long eyelashes.

"Watch," she cooed and she yanked the orange tied from Grey's neck and spun it around in a circle with her fingernails; careful not to touch her least favorite color. She tied the tie around her neck and tightened it as hard as she could. Then, without taking her eyes off of Grey she grabbed the arm of the statue and hung herself, right in the night.

Grey puffed, still not happy with the girl about letting low on her job. But he walked over to her hanging body and kicked it. She looked up from her hanging spot and smiled, "Told yah." And the orange boy rolled his eyes, whipping the necktie from under her and wrapping it around his neck, untied. When she noticed he was not amused, she sighed, "What? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"October," Grey sighed, looking slightly remorse, "Were running out of time."

October laughed, her eyes flickering, "What do you mean 'time'?"

"This isn't a joke!" Grey yelled, tossing his hands in his pockets, "The boss said five days."

"_What?"_

"If Danny Fenton isn't dead in five days, the entire town of Amity will suffer along with him, and us."

**Amity Park Hospital:**

Around the group of six sat many worried visitors waiting nervously in the waiting room. A skim nurse, tights and glasses, poked her head out the door and let her long black curls tumble over her hips. "Fenton?" She said without looking up from her clipboard, and the pile pulled themselves up from their seats and flooded into the room like a wave,

Jack Fenton, graying and ready to point the blame at all he'd known, blinked and turned to his wife, "Ghosts, Maddie," he shouted, "I knew it." But his red-haired wife wasn't too quick to place the blame. She turned to the nurse with worried eyes and tossed off her teal hood.

"Is he going to be alright?" There was something about her that looked somewhat frantic and messy without her hood. She stood standing in the middle of the room with her hands to her chest and blinked.

The dark haired nurse blinked and looked up over her large pink glasses at the parents of the fourteen year-old patient. She sighed, wanting o be anywhere but here and placed her hand on the shoulder of Mrs. Fenton. "If you would just…" she began as she led the two out the door, leaving both Tucker and Sam staring at an unconscious Danny.

Sam shifted her weight anxiously and than sighed, bending over to have a closer look at her friend, but the second she had gotten close, the raven haired boy took a rather large gasp and shot upwards, knocking foreheads with him and falling backwards. The boy blinked two bright blue eyes. "What happened?" He asked, poking his head up from the covers, yet holding them close to his chest like a shield, "Where are we?"

"Danny?" Sam asked, smiling as she pulled herself up from the floor and walking over to the bed along side Tucker. "We were so worried about you?" But the boy didn't respond. He looked around angrily, as if possessed, and shook his head, blinking.

"Man," Tucker said, noticing his friend's hyper behavior, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Danny responded quickly, "Do you know what happened when I left your house last night?" The two of them blinked and exchanged looks, shaking their heads slowly. Danny frowned, "October." He said.

"Danny," Tucker blinked, "It's not—"

"The name!" Danny couldn't help but feel a tad woozy after shouting. "She had bright pink eyes and long black hair, and this really short plastic skirt." He continued before Tucker could shout, "Now, that's my kind of a woman." He sat up straight, not taking his gaze off the two teenagers. "She said I either want it, or I need it."

"Want what?" Tucker asked, and Sam shut her eyes.

"Danny," she cooed slowly, "You're scaring me." But Danny blinked, ignoring his friends. There was something about the flicker in his eyes that scared the darkly dressed girl that made her worry and she called Tucker over, pulling him close with a hint of anger, "What the hell is he talking about?" she asked, and Tucker sighed.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I didn't go with him last night, honestly." The hospital door opened and the black haired nurse poked her head in.

"You two can come back tomorrow, alright?" She said like a babysitter talking to two children.

And with one last look at their delirious friend, the two headed out the door without noticing the two pairs of bright eyes behind the window's glass.

**Candeh: **_We never thought of finding a place where we belong…_


	3. Tickle Me Pink

**Candeh:** apperantly, there's been quite a it of a mix-up. Some little faggot made a pen name called WiltedrOses and has been pretending to be me. Even though it's terribly sad that a person has to do something as desprate as that, it's quite obvisous this person wants attention. But, anyways, I've gotten email and provate messages about it, and PPGBelle (thank you :) sent me the link to this person's profile. Needless to say, his jokes are horrible and Im going to change my penname anywayssss...

And, anyways, with that being said...

**Chapter 3:  
Tickle Me Pink**

The boy with raven hair and two blinking blue eyes had not noticed the two pair of eye blink and disapear from the window behind him. He had just begun to relax, and he slammed his head down on the hard hospital pillow like a rock. His eyes felt heavy, and his head was throbbing like his pulse. He'd never been in a hospital room like this before, but he couldn't seem to help but feel disturbed and shaky. Even shifting positions across his matress made him weary, like the weak metal would collapse. Everything was dirty and gross; the floor, and the big baige drawer that was left slightly open. Needles had always made him fee somewhat woozy.

October could sence a sort of smell around her the second she'd stod over the hospital bed without being able to be seen. She couldn't help but look at him a little sorrowfully. She'd always been a bit of a quick-witted thinker, but standing over the bed invisibly she'd seemed to run out of things to say. _I guess I shouldn't say unseen than,_ she giggled to herself gleefully, with a thriving need of her wit back. And she bent down in her short leather skirt and snapped her two fingers loudly in Danny's ear. He jumped up, frantically darting his head around the room like a child.

"Boo!" October yelled, now leaning on the wall closest to the door. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her gase had been directed at her reflection in the hospital mirrior. She smiled at seeing the boy jump up at spotting her. He gasped and let himself sink down in his matress and pull his covers up above his nose. She smirked and bent over his bed seductivly, "Hey, Danny?" she asked, smiling with a sence of asatisfaction, "Does this jacket make me look fat?" He failed to answer and she frowned quickly. "Should I take it off?" And her fiiliar smile came back sjust as quickly as it disapeared.

She leaned over and ran her hand slowly across Danny's forehead, watching him nervously stare up cross-eyed like a child. "Why you so quiet, sweetie?" She asked him, "Normally I've got guys talking to me like they're in a talking race!" It was meant to be a bit of a joke, but Danny didn't laugh. October sighed, but blinked, regaining her confidence. She hadn't had to ever try as hard as she'd been to get a boy to notice her, and something in her made her curious about the one she stood bent over. "You even gonna say a _word_?" She asked him, her voice had been in somewhat of a monotone, but Danny hadn't seemed to notice.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny managed to spit out. October didn't mind the raspiness of his voice, or the dark bags around his eyes; she'd still found herself somewhat infatuated by him.

"You've forgotten my name already?" She seemed kind of hurt, and her shoulders sunk under her leather jacket. She lunged backwards, muterung to herself about time, it usually hadn't took more than several minutes. "What?" She asked, leaning back over him, "Something in my teeth? Bad smelling breath?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "The fact that you've been stalking me couldn't be it, that's for sure."

Again, October smirked. "Mhmn," there was a bit of spark in her eyes and she looked back down at her shiney leather jakcet before taking a seat on the boy's bed and laying across it like a rag doll. She looked up at him and smirked. "I think I should take this jacket off, Danny." And she yanked herself back up and walked crossing her legs over one another to the sink. She pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it ontop of Danny's bed, letting it land over his face and smother him in the smell of hot sweaty leather.

Just as October was about to make her next move, another two pair of eyes blinked from the window and a hand covered with the fingers cut off slithered around the wasit of October, making her jump and sigh with relif as she saw the skinny hand of a bony Grey.

"Four minutes with the guy," he started, tutting from behind her and smirking, "and already you've yanked your jacket off."

"I need help with this skirt, though," October said, she'd been smiling since she'd heard his voice and her focus was taken completely away from Danny on his bed. Nonetheless, Danny noticed the cameas around the room and wondered why no one had noticed the two visitors. "Wanna pull it off?"

Grey grimanced, "You're a pervert, Occie." And his Brittish accent had never seemed more strong, "You really are."

"A thank you." She took a slight bow and winked at Danny in the bed. At once she turned to the orange haired boy. "His eyes are gorgeous, though, Grey, aren't they?"

Grey exhaled, seeming a bit over jealous and he blew the long strand of ungelled spiked hair from his face. "Mine are better."

October sighed, "Your eyes are orange, Grey," she emphasized the colour, "ORANGE!"

And, though he seemed a bit hurt, he pushed her gently aside and smirked down upon the young boy's bed. "So you're Baby Blue Eyes?"

Danny looked puzzled and blinked, just as October rolled her pink eyes, "Oh, don't mind him," she said with a wave of her skinny fingers, "He's a bit cranky becasue he's been looking like dammed Halloweeen ever since he can remember." Danny didn't even chuckle and October huffed, clarly wonderng if she had just lost her talent.

"She never was a good comdian," Greay asnwered for her and he stepped forwards anxiously. "How are you enjoying your last few days to live?"

Danny gasped, "My last few days to live?" He shot up in his bed and cursed the blinking light on the nearest camera. "What the hell are you--"

"Oh?" Grey chuckled as October sighed helplessly, "did Little O here forget to mention that part?"

"In my defense," she started from her back to the bed, "I told him he had a choice!"

Grey smirked and spun on his heels anxoulsy, "Well, I'm not giving you a choice," he chuckled slowly. "By the time next week rolls around, you will be diging your own grave and the entire town of Amity Park will be right along next too you." He paused, looking rather serisou, but than broke into a fit of laugter, before turning on his heels for the window. "By next week." And he turned to October nervosuly. "Come on, the boss says he wants a word with you anyways tomorrow."

October's shoulders sagged like a child, "What the hell did I do?"

Grey chuckled. "For starters, you look like a preeteen in that colour pink." October huffed.

"Pink, just to let you know, is the color of misery." She paused in her thoughts, "Death even!"

"Why do you think Halloween is based on the dead?" Greay rolled his eyes, and he couldn't help but pity October's innocence.

"I swear!" October was a whining girl at five trying to prove a point.

"Give it a rest," Greay chuckled. And he turned to Danny with a nasty look before he disapeared out the window. In the room, October huffed.

"That bastard!" She shot, crossing her arms and and turning to Danny with a twisted smile. "He'll see our way, won't he Danny?" SHe cooed a little bit in his ear, "And you'll help..." ****

Candeh- peace. : 


	4. The Grey Sides

**Candeh:** Mhmm alright. Lete me take a moment to explain te situation for you guys since some poeple don't knwo whats been going on anyways. Hah, don't feel bad, it's pointless hit and should be ignored. Anyways.. lettme make two thins perfectly clear before beginning this long and somewhat boring explaination:

1.) Yeah, I am the original writer of "Reality Sucks" and all my other fictions I have uploaded on this penname. I'm not goig to change it anytime soon (that's my plan, anyways) becasue I've been completely out of this whole thing anyays. I honestly, find it quite humorous and pathetic.

2.) And two, thanks for lettin me know. Even though I'd alerady gotten like- twenty emials about it already, it's alright. Ha. Anyways.. I'm gonna actually reply back to all your reviews that I have so far, so just click the scroll and, there yah go. Before them though, is the complete explaination as to whats going on...

**You all wanted to know** about what's going on, so, here it is, the complete explaination from me, to you. Alright, sit down, relax, and let your mind take you into the life of the person whos been impersonatin me; you are now in a simple room, with a stash of gay porn under your bedset. You've been angry your enitre life because your penis is no bigger than your pink finger, and you've been denying your sexual orientation for as long as you can remember. You are now in the life of our little imposter... let's continue

You've had a bit of a rough day and you log on to the computer to check your myspizzle, adn you've gotten a bit angry about the hate mails and lack of admiration ones from complete strangers. You've been a little pissy also over the fact that your sex dolly hasn't given you head in over six months and when she does, she talks her ass off. So, you logg onto your fanfiction penname and there, low and behold, making a even worse mark to your bad day, you come across the pen name of a certain english girl whos updated her fiction. _She's way cool,_ you think_Why can't I be as cool as her?_

But, you can't. And you click the review button on her story and let all your emotions out. You write reviews and stories about farting and mastrabation to make it seem like your a homophobe, and you find it funny becasue you've had comedic deprivation since you were only a boy. But, after a few days, you come back to see: Hell no! She's speaing the truth and now EVERYONE will know everthing about me. So, you copy the title of her fiction, change up the words a little, and- bada boom bada bing- you've got a trophy to show your deprived little mates you've made over the internet.

And, so we end our journey in the life of my impersonator. We still find him a pathetic, comedy deprived, gay, hunched, pencil dick of a boy, but we can feel somewaht sorry that he has been discluded from all this. He's gay and his penis' only hope is to get giggy with the pencil sharpener, or the glory hole he made in the wayy with the tip of a ballpoint pen. Sally the Sex Doll is cheating on him with his dog, whose dick remains bigger than his, and he's slathered posters up on his wall to cover the photographs os men in leather suits spotting whips. Mhmm, it is sad, but at least we can feel pity.

And that, my firneds, is what's going on. So, send the guy a little support and let him know bing gay is not somethin he ever had to hide- we all knew it before hand. **And, Like I Said...**

**Reader** Yeah, I'm gald you liked it. Actually though, I've never read that book. But, thats really cool about how the author does that. Damn! And I thought I was being all original. Anyways, thanks. Hah. I hope you enjoy this chapter too..

**Majestic Moon** Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too. And, yeah I know, but it's kinda humorous in a way.

**Just A Fan** Thanks so much! And yeah, in a responce to your side note, eah I know, thanks.

**PPGBelle** Haha! No, I don't know anyone. Unless people over the internet like to start things with people that would for sure whoop thier ass (I have brothers, trust me) than that's their problem. And the fact that he keeps making comments about a penis he seems to think I have, he's made completely foolish comments about the situaion whatsoever. Isn't it funny to imagine this child, deprived and hunched over with horrible posture sitting on the computer doing the stuff he does? To me, it's humoous, becasue I certainly gureente that if he ever met me, he'd drop the act. That is why, it is too humorous. Funny how people don't realise that the computer is blind. It has no eyes...  
But, anyways, thanks for all your help. Uhm, I don't know what you can do, but if you'd like to keep me updated about it, that would big a big help anyways.

**OC Chik With Weird Accent** Yeah, kinda confusing when the guy is staninding around by the computer to wait untill my penname changes. Oh well, that proves he's not getting any. Thanks for your reviews ont he other fictions as well ahah.

**GinsengAndHoney** Sorry, I'm too lazy to press the private message link, but if you want to know whats going on, I have amost the entire explaination above...thanks. :)

**AFan** Hm, I'm reposding on the wrong fiction i think, but im so tirred anways, it doesn't really mkae a bit of a difference. But, yeah, again I know whats going on. Besides the fact that I kow it's most likely Druggie 101, I'm not even fazed by it in the least. It's quite humorous, man. But, I'm sorry anyways that you have to open his fictions. He's a bit of a low-life and he keeps changing his penname to match mine. He's a homo, so hav bit of pity.

**Nonasuki-chan** Hah, I was trying to make her somewhat over the top on the flirtatious level. She's realy actualy got an eye out for men, but that can be a bit of her weakness as well. Grey, on the other hand, has been keeping his eye out for Ms. October. He takes hsi job a litle more seriously as October, but you'll see as too he can be just as playful. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

And, that's all, actually. I'm kind of disapointed in the lack of reviews by other people, but what ever, ha. Now, as poromised...

**Chapter Four**  
**The Grey Sides**

It hadn't been paritculary long when Grey returned to Danny's hospital room in search of October. He coudn't help but pay a somewhat more close of attention to her over the past few days, and, confused and rather paroniod of himsefl about it, he'd managed to buckle down the sensitive woman in him, and return back to the white-walled hospital room. But, he'd been completely out of his league when he'd arrived there, and he found himself standing in the almost unreconisable hospital. His jaw dropped somewhat and he stutterd in his dumbfoundedness.

He resided floating inches off the ground in a room painted completely bright pink, and there, standing with is back towards him was Danny Fenton, dressed in full hospital robes without shoes. From the back veiw of him, Grey could see the boy's hand moving slightly up and down in a swift motion and he neared the boy carefully. With a quivering hand he grasped the boy's slim shoulder and spun him around quickly. Danny Fenton, completely pale from head to toe, had seemed in somewht of a transe, and his eyes had never seemed ore of a white-blue. His face was completely expressionless and there, resting in his hand, was a paintbrush dripping wet of bright pink paint. Grey let go of the graps he had on the boy's shoulder and, almost instantly, the boy reverted back to his painting job.

Grey tossed his eyes about and blinked slowly. "October, you are too predictable," he muttered to himself, as if she were there with him. And he chuckled at the one wall yet to be painted where the fimilair handwritting of October had been splattered across the wall reading, "OCTOBER WAS HERE!"

"You poor son of a bitch," he muttered to Danny, as to whom he'd snatched the paintrbush away from instantly. Almost at instinct, Danny's body went limp and he collapsed on the tile floorin of the hospital room. Grey chuckled to himself, and instictivly cursed October's silly curse. "That lasted long," he muttered and he roughly picked up the light boy and dropped him on the bed without much curtosy. He picked up the pink covered pint brushed, finished painting the wall, just to amuse her, and angrly slothered her writting in pink. He turned to look at the boy once again and blinked curisouly at the empty can of pink coloured paint.

"October, you clever little whore," he muttered to himself slyly. "You think one can play at that game?" And he dropped the paint can and hurled both the can and the brush in the garbage can. "Well, you're quite wrong." And he turned to face the shiney glass window towards his reflecton. "You've picked the guninee pig, but I get my pick on everything else." From the wals around her, October blinked and she emerged from the shadows to comfront Grey with her arms spread wide open and her teeth shining like the moon.

"You like?" She aske,d dispite overhearing his challenge aganist her. Grey jumped slightly, but he smiled, showing is rotting teeth at the sight of her. "I was going to go with orange paint, but than I thought to myself, naw, that colour is for complete morons."

"Complete morons?" Grey chuckled, hiding his brown fangs by peeling and dry lips. "And, yet, you choose pink." October nodded, tossing her black hair about her forehead. Honeslty, Grey loved it when she did this; she made herself look like she'd just woken up out of bed in a matter of seconds, but the minute she'd stop shaking her head, she was perfect again. Usually, he'd flash her an amused smile, but as of today, he'd kept his face simple and straight.

"Just for you, babey," And she caught sight of the completely knocked out Danny on the bed. She tutted, turning back to Grey and frowned. "What the hell, man? You didn't have to knock him out!"

Grey rolled his eyes and lifted his hands defensivly, "I didn't lay a finger on him. In fact, I put him inthe bed. He'd be lying on the floor if I didn't have any bit of sympathy." He paused, and looka t ther squarely, "That was you, anyways."

October blinked. "Oh yeah." But she defended herself over Grey's sarcasim, "I thoguht it was kinda cute!"

Grey raised an eyebrow and peered over Danny's shoulder, watching him heave with each snore. "How adorable. I see what you mean."

October smiled with her teeth. "You don't understand, you little monster," she teased. And she patted Danny's head before spinning on her heels to her friend. "I heard you challenge me," she joked and she waved her hands around his body. "You think you can beat Little Ms. Occy?"

Grey smiled, annoyed, "I _know_ I can outwitt the Outwhittable." He blinked, caught in a rather long train of thought. "That's what killed me, if you think about it." They paused, blinking back at eachother and then burst out in laughter.

"It's on." October chuckled and she was just about to turn to Danny again, when she felt a sudden pitch of coldness run up her spine and through her body. Grey froze, watching the girl freeze and he laughed blankly.

"What?" He chuckled. "You see a ghost?" There was still no responce form October and Grey tossed his eyes around in a complete circle. He neared her with a smile on his face, but when he reached her level, he felt it too; the cold sharp pain of death crawling up his spine, shuttering in his body.

The room shook about them and the pink paint was washed off just as the tops of the walls began oosing a dark shade of red. It stopped at the tips of October's pink pumps, and circled the two as if they were protected by an invisible glass wall. The sky about them darkened and around them they heard a pale, raspy voice. "October," it called, "Grey." The two ghosts froze in their fear. "You've been summoed by your boss." The voice belonged to a woman, who'd been their boss' messenger since thier death day. Her voice, in fact, had followed around only the dead who had made the boss serisouly angry. Grey gulped and the voice continued. "You've got one hour." And the red fluid sunk away, buring int he reappearing sunlight.

The two glanced at eachother an with worried looks on each of their faces, they snapped their finger and disapeared from the room in an instant. 

**Candeh** uhm la:) 


	5. Seeing Colours Upside Down

**Candeh:** (read my note after my sotry, athankyou.) Well, I'm feeling as broke as you can get at the moment... aha. Formal dance is next month and my date and I have absolutely no money to pay for formal tickets, which now are up to about 1002 shillings- oh, that's slang here for like 120 dollars for you guys in the U.S. It's amazingly expensive and is depressing how wealthy the school thinks we can coem up with. Pftahah, Ive got like nothing lrft anymore... so I was thinking we ditch the formal and do our own thing. Maybe it'll be better than paying a load to dance for a couple hours.

Either that, or I work the streets for a couple nights... se? See what teh schools are teaching us? Well, if you see a tall, skinny, brunette, with a white belly ring, pick me up, loan me cash. Thanks...

Damn, joke. It was a joke my dears. I'm not working the streets for formal money... just for spending money. Kaythanks.

Anyways, uhm, I just sent in my next chapter on "Reality Sucks", so read, review and be happy... so, anyways... even though I have like 20 reviews on four chapters, I'll humor

**Chapter Five**  
**Seeing Colours Upside Down**

Danny blinked in his bed, walking up staring down at the tiled floor with confusion. He let his body hang there as he watched the last of the bright pink paint dribble from behind the walls and disapear under the bed. He blinked vaguley remembering hearing October and Grey's voice. Than, a raspy one, female. She sounded angry, but somewhat calm, and the rest of his memory faded. He remembered nothind and felt the blood rush up to his head as he let himself hang upside down, blinking confused.

There was a bit of a shadow at the door and the clasp of a flat shoe on the tile sent his eyes towards the doorframe. Jazz Fenton, messy red-hair in a large mop atop her head and deep bags under her eyes, looked almost as bad as her brother. At the sight of seeing her brother upside down, she forced a sort of curisous smile. Shutting the door quietly, she leaned aganist the now white walls and huffed. "Danny?" She asked her brother, leaning aganist the wall with her arms crossed. There was a bit of a wavery feeling to her tone, and she eyed him with pity.

"Yeah?" Danny blinked, he did not pull himself up from dangling above the tile, and showed no intentions of doing so. His sister huffed once again. She had never liked things out of place or not to her liking, and he could tell she didn't exactly fancy her sick brother hanging upside down in his hospital bed.

"What are you doing?"

Danny heaved. To be quite honest, he wasn't completely sure, an he shrugged to her with is slim shoudlers. "Hanging, I guess."

"You guess?" She remained leaning on the wall, watching her little brother let his body hang. "Are you going to pull yourself up from hanging?" A tired glase ran across her eyes and Danny could sence she wasn't expecting a completely normal answer, and he knew he couldn't exactly give her one. Jazz sighed. "Sam, Tucker, and 'Pervert' and Co., are out there to" she paused, thinking it over and exhaling. Dash and his friends weren't the type to 'visit' some one like Danny, and she continued, choosing her words carefully. "_See_ you."

"Pervert and Co.?" He asked his sister carefully.

Jazz blew a strand of red hair out of her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and pointed to the door. "Baxter," she started, reffering to Dash by his lst name, "is a freshman. I, am a junior." She rasied an eyebrow completely serious, "does he have a thing for older chicks, or is he just totally infauated with my ass?" Danny gagged, and Jazz chuckled slightly. She nodded towards her brother and waited for him to pull himself up, but when he didn't, she sighed and poked her head out the door. The teenaers came in, and Jazz shut the door loudly. It was Dash who was the first to talk.

"You owe me a weeks worth of homework, Fenton. Don't think I'm going to fall for this whole 'Look at me I'm dying bull!'"

Danny blinked and he shot his eyes up at his sister, letting his voice crack like a yougn child, "Dying?"

Sam shook her head, "Don't listen to Stupid over there." And Dash chuckled to himself at scaring his classmate. But Danny paid no attention to the football star and his giggling possie. Instead, his focus was on Sam, and he watched her from his view upside down. Her eyes looked somewhat sunken and the deep black bags were not becasue of her heavy eyeliner. There was somethign about her that looked tired, completely fixated on somethign else besides Dash making a joke. Her eyes caught his and he looked away, back towards the white tiled ground.

Dash stopped chuckling and tossed several blank pages across te room. "But serisouly."

It was Valerie who knelt down and titled her head as if she were dangling with Danny as well. "Why, Danny, are you hanging upside down?"

The raven haired boy became suddendly embarrased. He blushed and laughed nervously while eying the teenagers around him slowly. He lifted up his arms and began to push himself up. But his arms gave in and they collapsed, sending his body flying back down to the metal bars around his bedside. The others blinked, and Danny did the same, barley moving in his own astonishment.

"Sam," Danny echoed quicky from hanging below his bed, "could you come here a seond?" The dark haried fourteen year old girl moved to his spot and kneeled, raising an eye brow and tilting her hea to one side. "Am I on something?"

Sam winced, "I'd hope not, Danny." And she stopped, eying him from haning over her. "What are you doing hanging upside down like that? You have to be feeling light headed." Again, there was a bit of a puase and she raised a rather bushy black ahired eyebrow, "_Are_ you on something?"

"Jazz," Tucker asked the redhead still leaning on the door. "What kind of medication did the doctors give him?" There was a twitch in his eye and he kind of tossed her a nervous smile, hoping it wasn't anything serisous.

"Medical marijuana?" Sam said, only half jokingly as she watched the dased look in her friend's eyes. She knew that he had not been given any drugs like that, but the look in his eyes made her a bit worried. "Are you okay Danny?"

Danny tried to lift himself upwards again, unsuccessfully. He whispered to Sam, embarrassed for the others to hear, "I don't think I can pull myself up."

"Do you want me to--" "No," Danny mumbled, shifting his eyes and making sure that Dash and his friends couldn't hear. "I'll be fine." His face reddened and he looked up towards Jazz.

"I think he's tired?" Sam said, giving Jazz and Tucker a nod towards the door. The others turned, Dash reminding Danny once more about his unfinished homework papers. After they were all out of the room, it was Jazz that gave Danny a slight eyebrow raise. But she shrugged, and turned to leave.

Danny looked up, and the door shut as he watched Jazz's back disapear behind he door, covered in the unseen pink paint. The wall however, had remained a pale white.

So Dany hung, blinking at the tile and wondering how lon he could lay here before he found the strength to pull himself up from the hold gravity pushed on him. He blinked, feeling his head throb and his throat begin to clog. His torso became suddendly as weak, and he flopped off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. When he sat up slowly, he clutched his head despreatly. Throbbing and heavy, he lay down on the tile and pulled the cold and stiff blanket off his bed, so the landed on top him like a shivering child.

He eyes his fingers. Hands shaking and head about to explode, he blinked and felt a sudden wave of naesua sweep over him like a beach. "Nurse!" He tried to yell, but his voice was raspy and thin and he let his head touch the tile tiredly.

"This is your fault, October." Grey blinked about the window of Dany Fenton's hospital room. October sighed, staring at the boy on the floor with complete admiration.

"He's adorable, Grey." And Grey huffed, watching his eyes dart around like fireworks. "There's something about his that is so- yummy."

Grey rolled his eyes. "October! We have hardly five hours to get him out of this hospital to our friggen Boss! And yet, October the Slut, has to go falling for this guy!" He narrowed his eyebrows and sighed slowly. "What makes him any different from every other guy?" But October didn't budge. Her shoulders shrunk and she turned to Grey slowly.

"What do you think he wants to do with him?" She asked with a sigh. And Grey shrugged, for once in his life, not completely knowing.

And yet a sweep of courage came over him, he turned to October, ready to open his mouth and ask her what he'd been dying to for ages. But he was stopped short. Two dark shadows stole out from behind the dark trees and grasped both October and Grey by their thin waists, yanking them under the ground, back into the depths of the Gost Zone.

**Candeh:** Uh, I recently signed up with for Danny Phanom, but my computer is a mac, and it's paint deprived. So, I'm there, level like- 0- with a scary clown as an icon. God knows I hate clowns...So, if you see a user practically annoying everyone... theres me. Heheh... sorry about that.

Uh, I'm on an updating streak, so I'm probablly gonna go ove my other fics... 


End file.
